Playing With Fire
by Lola Spears
Summary: A massage therapist gets more than she bargained for when Sheamus requires her services. Story begins June 2011. Sheamus/OFC. Rated M for situations, language, possible violence. This will no longer be updated. See profile for explanation.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a little something I came up with June 2011 after watching Smackdown and tweeting with a friend of mine. I'd had this fic up before (with a different title), but I felt like I rushed the second chapter, so I took it down to edit/rework things a little bit.  
**_

I've been a massage therapist for a while, and I thought I was prepared for any eventuality that came up while I was with a client, but nothing could have prepared me for the night I received a call from WWE Superstar Sheamus. He told me he had taken quite a beating at the hands of Randy Orton and a kendo stick.

When I arrived at his hotel room, he was in nothing but a towel and his fiery red hair was still wet from the shower. But, being the professional that I am, I don't let the sight of a nearly-naked man affect me. Even if that man looks like a living marble statue well over a foot taller than I am.

He offered me a strawberry as he reached for my massage table and began to set it up for me. _'He's such a gentleman,' _I thought as I began to unpack the oils."Do you have a particular scented oil you'd like me to use?"

He cleared his throat before speaking. "Yes, Bridget . . . D'ya have a chocolate-scented one?"

I nodded mutely. That brogue was going to drive me wild! The way he spoke made my knees weak when I watched him on TV; being in the same room with him might be the end of me . . .

I shook myself from the fantasy I had very nearly had about his tongue running down my neck towards my -

No! I could not allow myself to think of those sorts of things! I'm a masseuse and he is just another client. I had to remind myself of that. How else would I be able to control myself while rubbing down those massive muscles and that gorgeous alabaster skin?

I cleared my throat to make sure my voice didn't rise or crack at the sight of him lying face-down on the table. "Are there any particular areas you'd like me to focus on, Sheamus?"

"Nah, I'm sore all over. But I'll let ya know if ya hit a very tender spot."

I had to close my eyes for a moment. Damn, he looked good! "Very well. Let me just make sure the oil is warm enough." As I rubbed a few drops between my hands, the intoxicating scent of chocolate mingled with the taste of strawberries that lingered in the air. As soon as I began kneading Sheamus's shoulders, small moans burst forth from his mouth.

"Oh, you've got magical hands there," he murmured contentedly.

I couldn't help but grin as I worked my way slowly down his back, paying special attention to the areas where I could tell he'd been hit hardest. I was thankful that he wasn't facing me for I knew I was blushing furiously while I worked my way down the tree trunks he calls legs.

Oh, those legs! I shiver now as I recall the feel of them under my machinations and the sound of his moans and sighs of pleasure.

As soon as I reached his ankles, he slowly began to turn himself over, which caused the towel covering him to slide onto the floor. I very nearly joined it when I noticed the _*ahem*_ surprise he had for me.

He sat up and reached for me. "I know you feel something for me, too," he declared as he brushed my dark hair from my face. Before I could protest, his lips claimed mine.

I meant to pull back, to resist, but knowing what he could do in the ring made the gentleness of his kiss all the more arousing. I had to grasp at his massive shoulders to keep my knees from buckling under me. This was so wrong! And yet, it felt so right.

Finally, I did pull away. I shook my head as I attempted to steady my breathing.

"Was I wrong?" he asked, clearly hurt. "No, I - I saw that fire smouldering in your eyes from the moment ya laid eyes on me. Ya can't tell me ya didn't want tha'!" There was a hint of anger in his voice, just below the hurt.

I swallowed once, then inhaled sharply. "I - I have never, _ever _. . . allowed anything like - like this . . ." I swallowed again to steady myself. ". . . to happen . . . with a client." I gazed up at him again. "But you were right. I _can't _tell you -"

This time, when his mouth was on mine, there was more urgency. His large hands clawed at me, ripping my clothes from my body. But, because I had already seen exactly how large he was, I was terrified that he might hurt me. Despite my feeble attempts to slow him down so I could voice my concerns, he soon had me completely bared to him. The hunger burning in his eyes told me he meant to devour me, body and soul, by night's end.

As the tip of his manhood teased me, he began whispering sweet nothings as he nuzzled my hair. "Let me into your garden . . . Give yourself to the Celtic Warrior . . ."

I was helpless to resist him, but, when I heard him say "warrior," some of my old self returned. "I don't _give _myself . . . You'll have to conquer me . . ." I informed him with a sly smile.

"Aye, will I, now?" he asked with a wink as he lowered me to the floor. "You're about to belong to me," he growled, pushing himself completely inside of me.

The pain was exquisite. My back arched of its own accord and I began to cry out his name. There wasn't a part of me that wasn't calling out for him. My hands snaked their way up his thighs to caress his firm abdomen. _'I have to kiss that skin again,' _was my only thought at that moment. I lifted myself up and reached up to run my fingers through his hair. With each kiss I lavished upon his rock-hard chest, his breathing became more laboured.

At last, neither of us could take any more waiting, and he pushed me back down. He pounded himself into me repeatedly until we rode a wave of ecstasy together. When we were spent, I eased him onto his back. As I traced lazy circles on his glistening skin, I remembered something.

"You know, Sheamus, I never did finish giving you that massage . . ."


	2. Chapter 2

_Sheamus's point of view, the following morning  
_

I awoke with an angel in my arms. Her hair looked even darker against my pale skin. She's so small, I just want to wrap her up and keep her safe in my pocket. Or something like that. If I said that to her, she'd blush and smile that way she does.

I'd only had the one night with her, and not even a full night, at that, yet I wanted to hold her close to me for as long as I could, for as long as she'd let me. I didn't even know how long I'd feel this way or if she felt the same way about me.

But I do know, and I knew it then. I know the way she looks up at me, with eyes like chocolate, and she makes me feel like I can conquer the world. I know the feel of her hand in mine - Look at how slender her fingers are and how cutely she has them painted green! - makes me want to hold her close to me and never let her go.

I let out a sigh. I knew I should get up and get my day started, but it was so nice just to lie there with Bridget's head resting against my chest. Her eyelashes fluttered against my skin as she awoke.

"Mmm, morning," she murmured with a sleepy smile.

"Mornin'," I replied as I brushed her hair back from her cheek. "Did ya sleep well, my sweet?"

"Wonderfully, my warrior." She snuggled a wee bit closer, then gasped. "I have a client at ten thirty. I should get going."

"It's early yet, just a bit past eight. Time enough for a shower and some breakfast?"

"Well, maybe a quick one." She licked her lips and pulled away from me.

Her bare shoulders reminded me of the sand dunes of a beach I'd been to many years ago, delicate and golden and smooth. I can't really put into words how I can need a woman, _this_ woman so badly when I've known her for less than twelve hours. All I know is that, from the first moment I saw her, I had to have her. I had to kiss her and make her mine. "What shall I order from room service? Peanut butter and chocolate pancakes?"

She glanced back at me from her spot by the sink and smiled. "My favourite, thank you." She pulled her wavy hair into a ponytail.

Damn, thinking about that ponytail now makes me want to ride her like the naughty girl she is. Time away from her has done nothing to diminish what I feel for her.

That morning, however, was special because it was the first one we spent together. It might sound strange to some, and I didn't realise it at the time, but I was already falling in love with her. Seeing how she could savour a pancake and lick the syrup off of her lips just made me want her more. I wondered what it would be like to cover her in syrup and have her for dessert.

I must have been staring, for she gave me a quizzical look. "Something wrong, Sheamus?"

"No, no. I was just thinking how beautiful you look in the mornin' light."

That made her blush and whisper a thank you. Part of me wondered if she was nervous or if she'd regretted what happened. When she asked me to join her in the shower, that doubt disappeared.

And what a shower it was! She leaned over to grab the bottle of shampoo; I reached out to grab her and pull her to me. There's just something about that woman's backside that sends me over the edge. It's like watching two perfect scoops of ice cream bouncing in front of me, and I have the pleasure of being the spoon. Once I had sunk myself deep within her, she arched her back and contorted herself so she could reach back for a kiss. I'm not sure what came over me then; all I remember is that I growled into the nape of her neck and pounded myself into her repeatedly until I was completely spent.

I'm not sure how much time passed before I came out of the haze, but I was completely out of breath and my whole body was shaking over hers. The water running over us had us thoroughly soaked, or maybe that was sweat. I soaped her back and brought her up so she was leaning back against me. She had a . . . dazed expression on her face. Dazed and exhausted, but content, very content.

"You animal," she murmured up at me with half-closed eyes.

"Aye, ya bring out the beast in me," I admitted. The feel of her skin beneath my soapy hands is a feeling like no other. My hands are large and make her petite frame seem even smaller. I could run my hands, among other things, over her for hours.

But, I remembered, she had an appointment to keep, so I kept my exploration of her body to a minimum that day. I would simply have to be patient for now and find another day to get to know her better.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Finally, a new chapter! Sorry it took so long to get posted. Work and all . . . Blah, blah, blah . . .  
**_

It was a few weeks before I was able to see Sheamus again. When I decided to take a few days off from work, I took a little road trip to a WWE show. Seeing him be so violent in the ring after what had happened between us the night we met was . . . Well, he's not the kind of man you forget after an experience like that. He had gotten under my skin in a way that no one else had ever done before.

And I wanted more of it, more of _him_.

Somehow, he noticed me in the audience and invited me to go backstage. The hustle and bustle and noise of all that goes on there is pretty exhilarating. He must have noticed the awe in my eyes for he chuckled. Oh, that chuckle! There's no other sound quite like it. It makes him sound playful and dangerous all at once, like some gorgeous, tall, wicked leprechaun.

He held my hand tightly in his as he led me down a dimly lit hallway. He looked around to make sure we were alone, then pressed me up against the wall and kissed me roughly. It was a heady feeling, this intense passion that seemed to ignite between us.

"Sheamus," I managed to whisper when he pulled back. "Oh, Sheamus . . ." How I had missed the feel of his rock-solid body pressed against mine, that feeling of being powerless to resist him.

"I am the Celtic Warrior, and you shall be my queen," he declared into my ear. "I didn't like being away from you for so long."

His tongue was making its way down the side of my neck, sending little shockwaves through my entire body. Some guttural sound escaped from one of us, but I'm not even sure now which one of us it was. All that mattered then was that we were together.

Someone, somewhere cleared his throat. I was too lost in a haze to take notice of anyone else. I was vaguely aware of Sheamus speaking with someone, but it was all I could do to keep from sliding down the wall and collapsing in a heap. Fortunately, he kept an arm around my waist to steady me.

"Is she okay?" I heard the other man ask. He had a gravelly voice.

"Aye, she's fine," Sheamus assured him. "She just needs some rest."

I leaned against him and grinned sleepily. Rest _did _sound good. Actually, getting off of my feet was what sounded good. I doubted I'd be getting much, if any, rest that night. Not with the way Sheamus just kissed me. It's intoxicating and addictive.

"Come, my love, we'll go out for supper after I shower and dress." He cupped my cheek and smiled down at me.

He led me to a lounge type of area where I could sit and wait for him. The sofa was so nice and plush that I sank back into the cushions and relaxed. When he rejoined me, his hair was covered by a grey cap. That man is so unmistakably Irish that I can't help but smile. The vest, the shirt, the - everything about him says "Ireland", and I like that. It's rather endearing to see him fully clothed. Up until that moment, the most I'd seen him wear was his ring gear. Wearing all those layers made him all the more alluring.

He had this hold over me, even then, that I can't escape.

Not that I'd _want_ to escape his grasp . . .


	4. Chapter 4

Too many weeks had passed since I had last held Bridget, and I was far too wound up to be able to sit still while she was right across the table from me. For the time being, I'd have to be content with only her voice tickling my ears.

I had noticed her in the crowd as I'd made my way to the ring earlier that night, but I'd had to keep my focus on the match. At least I could take out my frustrations on my opponent. Why did she have to wear my t-shirt that night? My emblem on her made me want to shout to the world that she's mine, no one else is allowed to touch her -

But that wouldn't do, would it? That wouldn't be politically correct or something.

I admit, though, that I am a jealous man, and I want her all to myself.

This waiter was smiling at her entirely too much, leaning in when she spoke, and offering her free appetizers. There's such a thing as _'too friendly'_, and he was rapidly crossing that line. I know she's a pretty woman, and she's far too polite to tell him off, but, really, what kind of man flirts with a woman right in front of her date?

I cleared my throat a bit too loudly when he placed his hand on her shoulder. He looked a bit crestfallen to be reminded that I was there, too. Good. Keep that in mind, fella. Remember that I could rip your skull off in front of my girlfriend just as easily as I could in the ring.

Bridget reached across the table to place her hand over mine. "Shall we order dessert, dear? They have a cookies and cream pie I kind of want to try," she remarked with a grin.

She's a sly one, my Bridget.

"Maybe we should take it along with us. It's been a long day, love."

"You're right, it has been a long day. Two slices, to go. Thanks," she told the waiter.

"Make that a whole pie," I quickly amended.

"Sure. I'll just be a minute with that," he promised before scurrying off like a frightened rat.

I licked my lips as I looked at her again. If she knew what I had planned for her and that pie, she was hiding it well. Then she started massaging my hand, and I knew I was in for another amazing night. She has this way of lightly rubbing my skin that's very relaxing.

But it also makes my clothes feel far too tight.

It was a good thing we were only moments away from leaving the restaurant, otherwise, I would have swept the dishes from the table and taken her right then and there. I just had to be patient for a little while longer.

There was a rushing, whooshing sound in my ears when that ingratiating waiter returned with our dessert. I hurriedly pulled out my wallet to hand him enough cash to cover our bill and a larger tip than he deserved, what with the way he kept fawning over my woman.

Heh, my woman. From the first moment I saw her, I thought of her as mine. That was the first time I'd actually say it out loud.

"Thank ya, Bob," I began. "My lady and I have had a wonderful evenin' here, but we really should be headin' off."

"Yes, we should. After the way you kicked ass in the ring tonight, I imagine you'll want to get some rest before doing it all again tomorrow." She turned back to Bob. "That really was a great supper, and this pie looks positively scrumptious. I hope the next time Sheamus and I are in town, we'll be able to stop by here again."

I couldn't help but grin when I noticed the disappointed look on his face when she said that. I guess the fella had thought this might be just one supper we having together and not just one of many nights she'd be spending with me.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bridget_

As soon as we were outside the restaurant, I stopped Sheamus and got him to turn around and face me. He refused to meet my eyes.

"Sheamus? What is it?" I asked softly.

He was staring at my shoes and shook his head.

"Come on. Tell me. Did I say something to upset you?"

He jerked his head up. "No, Bridget. No. _You_ didn't do or say anything that upset me. But . . . ahhh . . . That _waiter_ . . . He was a wee bit . . . He was too . . ." How could I explain to her how I'd felt seeing that boy fawn over her without sounding mad with jealousy?

"Too close for comfort?" I offered.

Those broad shoulders slumped in apparent relief. "Aye."

"Hm." I nodded once. He was right; he _had_ gotten a little too close to me while taking our order. I had thought it should be obvious that Sheamus and I were together, but perhaps we haven't been together enough to have that 'new couple glow' or something. "Sheamus . . . Technically . . . tonight's our first date . . . even after what's already happened between us . . . but, for all he knew," I refused to say a name I sensed would upset him to hear me say. "For all anyone who saw us together knew, you could have been my husband." I eyed him carefully to gauge his reaction to my words.

"Aye, I could." Suddenly, he pulled me into a tight embrace. "From the moment I saw ya, I knew you're mine," he murmured into my hair.

If he hadn't been holding me as tightly as he was, I might have collapsed. "I knew it, too," I admitted. I pulled back just enough to gaze into his eyes again, but his lips were on mine before I could speak another word. When he relinquished his hold on me, I was terribly woozy. We walked, hand in hand, to the car and headed off.

Sheamus drove us down a side street, devoid of other people or traffic, then found a spot to park and killed the engine. Still gripping the wheel, he sighed.

I looked up at the stars, wondering what was going through that gorgeous Irishman's mind. When I couldn't take the silence surrounding us anymore, I turned to face him.

He was staring at his hands on the wheel.

I studied his profile, so strong, like a marble statue that would magickally warm to my touch. Without thinking, I reached a hand out to caress his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into my touch.

I set the pie up on the dashboard so I could lean in closer to him. (Damn these bucket seats and the stick shift separating us!)

"Bridget," he whispered into my palm. "I must have you now."

I said something along the lines of "Guffhemshupell" as I, somehow, manoeuvred my way across the barrier and onto his lap.

He reached his hands up under the skirt I was suddenly extremely happy to have worn that night. His incredibly strong fingers clawed at my thighs, sending thrills through my entire body. My eyes refused to focus, but my fingers had no trouble finding and making quick work of his trousers' buttons. He bucked his hips up to allow me to pull the waistband down. I slumped forward against him.

His scent is utterly intoxicating! I whimpered into his neck as he slipped a condom on before easing himself inside of me. We started rocking together slowly, arms wrapped around each other. No words passed between us beyond a few grunts, moans, and fevered sighs; we said all we needed to say in that moment.

I shuddered in his arms a split second before I felt him tense, then relax, in my arms. We continued clinging to each other while the aftershocks subsided.

"My woman, my lady," he growled.

I smiled into his chest. "My man, my warrior."

* * *

_Sheamus_

She is mine.

And she understood why I'd been upset earlier.

Yet she'd managed to calm me down with a simple touch of her hand.

I ran my fingers through her hair. It would be so easy to stay like this forever, but I wanted to get her into bed and have her laid bare to me. The last time we were together, she had massaged me. I would be giving her the rubdown that night.

Just thinking about running my hands all over her skin, glistening with oils, was making me hard again. I pushed myself deeper into her. She tossed her head back and let out a sultry moan.

Her arched neck was too enticing to resist. I ran my tongue from her jaw to her collarbone and back up again before lightly nipping at her skin. She yelped but pulled me closer into her embrace. I snaked a hand up to claim her bosom before stealing a glance up at her face.

The expression I saw there was exquisite! Her eyes were half-shut and a lazy smile played upon her lips. And I had put that smile there.

"Sheamus . . . Oh, Sheamus . . ." she whispered over and over again, as though my name were the only thing keeping her from drifting away.

"Bridget . . . My Bridget," I answered back. I wanted to meld myself to her, to remain ensconced within her until everything else melted away. I pulled at her, pushing myself up even more as she tightened her muscles around me.

It wasn't much longer before I was spent. I could have held her just like that all night, but I was aware my girl had to be tired and in need of a good rest.

As gently as I could, I lifted her off of me and set her back in the passenger seat. She ran her fingers through my hair once more and grinned. "My Sheamus."

I pressed another kiss to those sweet lips before I started the engine up again and drove us to the hotel.

I think we both knew we were in for a very long night.


End file.
